Elminster Aumar
|allegiance = Neutral |missable = |organization = Harpers |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Baldur's Gate 1. Coast Way 2. Beregost 3. Friendly Arm Inn 4. East Baldur's Gate Shadows of Amn During a romance with Jaheira, outdoors Throne of Bhaal Abazigal's Lair – or – Sendai's Enclave |relationships = |quests = |level = 29/18 |hit_points = BGI: 96 BGII: 100 |strength = 13 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 14 |intelligence = 18 |wisdom = 18 |charisma = 17 |total_scores = 98 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = Baldur's Gate I +++++ Blunt Weapons Baldur's Gate II + Large Sword + Spear + Blunt Weapons + Axe |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = BGI: 11 SoA: 12 ToB:  10 |morale = BGI: 19 BGII: 10 |breaking_point = BGI: 0 BGII: 5 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = Pick Pockets: 100 |natural_ac = |effective_ac = BGI: -9 BGII: 3 |s_v_death = 8 10SoA |s_v_wand = 3 5SoA |s_v_polymorph = 5 7SoA |breath = 7 9SoA |s_v_spell = 4 6SoA |fire = BGI: 0 BGII: 50 |magical_fire = BGI: 0 BGII: 50 |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = BGI: 100 BGII: 50 |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Baldur's Gate I *''None'' Enhanced Edition *''See below'' Baldur's Gate II *''See Spell books'' |effects = Baldur's Gate II *Casting speed +3 *Invisibility detection |special = |ai_scripts = Old Man *SHOUT.bcs (override) *INITDLG.bcs (class) * ELMIN.bcs (general) **Cast either Summon Cow or Change Chicken if attacked, then Teleport *WTASGT.bcs (default) Elminster *INITDLG.bcs (override) * ELMIN.bcs (general) **Cast either Summon Cow or Change Chicken if attacked, then Teleport *WTRUNSGT.bcs (default) Terminsel *JATERMIN.bcs (class) *WTASGT.bcs (race) *INITDLG.bcs (general) Throne of Bhaal *AMELM01.bcs (override) |xp_value = BGI: 26000 BGII: 25000 |gold = BGI: 0  BGII: 100 |items = Baldur's Gate I *Quarterstaff Baldur's Gate II *Helmet *Robe of the Neutral Archmagi *Bracers to the Death * Stoneskin *The Guard's Ring *The Protector * MINHP1.itm *Ring of Regeneration *Mace +1 *The Spirit's Shield |reputation_kill = In Baldur's Gate I |voice_actor = Frank Welker |creature_code = *ELMIN1.cre (Coast Way) *ELMIN2.cre (Beregost) *ELMIN3.cre (Friendly Arm Inn) *ELMIN5.cre (East Baldur's Gate) *JATERMIN.cre (Shadows of Amn) *AMELM01.cre (Throne of Bhaal) |store_code = }} Elminster Aumar, also known as the Sage of Shadowdale, is one of the most famous and powerful wizards in all of Faerûn, a fair fighter and thief, and a founding member of the Harpers. He is also the chosen of Mystra, goddess of magic, which grants him extended longevity and magic prowess. Biography ''Baldur's Gate'' Locations *Chapter One – Gorion's Ward first meets him after setting foot on the Coast Way. **This encounter cannot be avoided; the old man will leave the area again after the conversation. *Chapter Three – When returning to Beregost during Chapter Three, he waits near the Thunderhammer Smithy. **If the party somehow manages to avoid contact with him, Elminster will stay there until the end of the story, leading to odd talks and journal entries if spoken to during later chapters. *Chapter Four – The third meeting occurs just in front of the steps to the Friendly Arm if the area is visited during Chapter Four. **This will not happen in the original Baldur's Gate if Beregost was visited during Chapter Three. ** In the unlikely case, Beregost was indeed not visited during Chapter Three, in the original game Elminster will stay here until finally talked with, no matter the chapter. ** In the Enhanced Edition, he will vanish if the Arm is visited again during another chapter. *Chapter Five – He welcomes the party to the Gate. **It's almost impossible to avoid this encounter. However, Elminster will stay there until he finally had the opportunity to speak to the group. *Chapter Six – Disguised as him, a greater doppelganger tries to set up an ambush in the lower level of the Candlekeep Catacombs. Gameplay :Tactics for killing Elminster? Quotes > ''Baldur's Gate II'' Locations *Any time during Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn – if Gorion's Ward is romancing Jaheira, she will be forced to renounce her Harper's membership. Then, roughly two weeks after this event has occurred, a mage by the name Terminsel will appear somewhere outdoors, grant her a pardon, restore her membership and gift her with the Harper Pin. "Terminsel" is an anagram of Elminster. *Chapter 4 – an illusion of Elminster, created by two imps for their riddle game, appears in the Sahuagin City. *Chapter 9 – you'll see him on your way back to the surface near the entrance to either Abazigal or Sendai, depending on which one is the fourth to fall to the might of Gorion's Ward. Spell books Elminster has a lot of spells memorized when appearing during Baldur's Gate II. Really – a lot. And each of them three times, if not stated otherwise. *Spirit Armor *Stoneskin *Teleport Field *Animate Dead *Breach *Chaos *Cloudkill *Cone of Cold *Conjure Lesser Air Elemental *Conjure Lesser Earth Elemental *Conjure Lesser Fire Elemental *Domination *Feeblemind *Hold Monster *Lower Resistance *Minor Spell Turning *Monster Summoning III *Oracle *Phantom Blade *Protection From Acid *Protection From Electricity *Protection From Normal Weapons *Shadow Door *Spell Immunity *Spell Shield *Chain Lightning *Conjure Air Elemental *Conjure Earth Elemental *Conjure Fire Elemental *Contingency *Death Fog *Death Spell *Disintegrate *Flesh to Stone *Globe of Invulnerability *Improved Haste *Invisible Stalker *Mislead *Pierce Magic *Power Word, Silence *Protection From Magic Energy *Protection From Magical Weapons *Spell Deflection *Summon Nishruu *Tenser's Transformation *True Sight *Wyvern Call *Cacofiend *Delayed Blast Fireball *Finger of Death *Khelben's Warding Whip *Mantle *Mordenkainen's Sword *Power Word, Stun *Prismatic Spray *Project Image *Protection From The Elements *Ruby Ray of Reversal *Spell Sequencer *Spell Turning *Sphere of Chaos *Summon Djinni *Summon Hakeashar *Abi-Dalzim's Horrid Wilting *Improved Mantle *Incendiary Cloud *Maze *Pierce Shield *Power Word, Blind *Protection From Energy *Simulacrum *Spell Deflection *Spell Trigger *Summon Fiend *Symbol, Death *Symbol, Fear (SPWI811.spl) *Symbol, Fear (SPWI899.spl) *Symbol, Stun (SPWI816.spl) *Symbol, Stun (SPWI898.spl) *Absolute Immunity *Black Blade of Disaster *Chain Contingency *Energy Drain *Freedom *Gate *Imprisonment *Meteor Swarm *Power Word, Kill *Shapechange *Spell Trap *Spellstrike *Time Stop *Wail of the Banshee }} Gameplay :Tactics for killing Elminster? Quotes > Dialogues > Bugs * Due to a global variable, ElminsterSpawn, being set to "1" in the original Baldur's Gate when Beregost is visited during Chapter Three, but being checked for having the value "0" when traveling to the Friendly Arm Inn during Chapter Four, only one of these two encounters will happen. The Enhanced Edition fixes this by setting the check to "1" in the Friendly Arm script. Gallery Elminster.jpg|Artwork by Blas Gallego Elminster (Chapter One) BG1EE.png|Chapter One External links * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Innocents Category:Cleric/mages Category:No kit Category:Generalists Category:Harpers Category:Bugs Category:Characters from affiliated media